El bosque de las ilusiones
by albe20
Summary: Ash al entrar en un bosque no solo sera presa de extraños sentimientos que siente por sus amigas si no que también que perderá la noción de lo que es real y lo imaginario, provocando que se enrede en un sinfín de extrañas situaciones. contenido no apropiado para menores de edad leer con precaución.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: el bosque de las ilusiones

"el lugar donde tus bajos instintos saldrán a flote"

Después de ganar la octava medalla que requería Ash para poder participar en la liga Kalos Clemont tuvo que regresar a ciudad lumiose por que había problemas con su robot llevándose a Bonnie con el. Asi que Ash y Serena decidieron seguir viajando por la región hasta que regresaran los hermanos Meyer a los cuales prometerion volver a verlos al cabo de un mes, así que después de caminar un buen rato ash y serena decidieron acampar en medio de un bosque casi cerca de ciudad santalurse donde al observar el lugar parecía que eran los únicos seres humanos en el lugar pero de pronto cuando pusieron el campamento una chica muy conocida por Ash apareció de repente y se abalanzo hacia el azabache.

— ¿eres tu Dawn? —pregunto Ash sorprendido mientras Dawn lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

—Quien más seria tontito —dijo Dawn mientras arrimaba sus pechos contra Ash —acaso no me extrañaste.

—claro que si Dawn pero creo que fue suficiente con el abrazo no puedo respirar —exclamo Ash mientras era asfixiado por los pechos de la peliazul.

Para serena no le pareció para nada bonito que otra chica llegara y abrazara a Ash de esa manera y menos que tuviera el descaro de arrimarle sus pechos como si fuera una ofrecida.

—lo siento Ash me deje llevar por el momento. —se disculpó Dawn algo sonrojada.

—no hay problema además me da gusto volver a verte después de todo este tiempo Dawn aunque hubieras avisado que vendrías.

— Si lo siento es que quise darte la sorpresa pase bastante tiempo buscándote hasta que un el líder de gimnasio me dijo que estabas por estos lares. —contesto Dawn algo apenada.

—oye Ash ¿quién es ella? —pregunto serena algo intrigada además que trataba de reprimir sus evidentes celos.

—lo siento Serena ella es Dawn es mi amiga de la región Sinnoh —respondió Ash con su característica sonrisa.

—es un placer conocerte Dawn yo me llamo Serena. —exclamo la pelimiel ofreciéndole su mano para saludar y tratando de sonreír.

—al contrario el placer es todo mío —respondió Dawn mientras observaba a serena y también forzaba su sonrisa sintiéndose algo intimidada por la belleza de la castaña.

Después de las presentaciones los chicos se pusieron a platicar sus diferentes aventuras que habían tenido y poco tiempo después se dispusieron a comer pero en todo el día Serena y Dawn trataban de llamar la atención a Ash desde abrazos algo cercanos hasta frases con doble sentido y este como todo denso que es no captaba las indirectas que le lanzaban ambas chicas.

—oye Ash prepare galletitas, ¿quieres probarlas? —exclamo Serena mientras sacaba una canasta llena de galletas.

—Claro que si Serena. —respondió Ash con gusto mientras agarraba una galleta y se la llevaba a su boca. —esto sabe delicioso, Serena eres la mejor cocinera.

Ese comentario hiso sonrojar a Serena y también le molesto a Dawn pero ella trato de esconder su descontento ante tal situación.

—Por cierto Ash ¿no te gustaría ir caminar un rato por el bosque para que te haga digestión la comida? —pregunto Serena mientras se acercaba a Ash de manera sensual acercando sus pechos al hombro del entrenador.

A Dawn le molesto la manera en que Serena acercaba sus pechos hacia el entrenador al solo verla le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Si seguro serena vamos. —Exclamo Ash algo sonrojado por la forma que su amiga de la infancia se le acercaba. —pikachu quédate con Dawn y protégela de acuerdo amigo.

—Pika pika. —afirmo pikachu la orden de su entrenador.

Entonces Ash y Serena decidieron ir al bosque dejando a Dawncon pikachu. Dawn le molesto que Ash se fuera con esa chica a solas por el bosque.

"estúpida puta sé que te gusta mi Ash pero no dejare que te lo quedes" —pensaba Dawn mientras miraba alejarse Ash y Serena

Después de un rato de esperar a que Ash y Serena regresaran de su paseo decidió se dormirse por lo que saco una bolsa para dormir y entro en la tienda de Serena para poder conciliar el sueño.

Luego de un rato dawn despertó y observo la hora en su pokedex y noto que eran las dos de la mañana y por instinto vio si había llegado Ash así que rápidamente fue a su tienda y la checo pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie con temor fue a ver a buscar a Serena y tampoco la encontró en ninguna parte, en su mente pensó en lo peor así que sin despertar a pikachu se adentró al bosque sola.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Dawn salió al bosque a buscar al azabache después de alejarse del campamento sintió de pronto arrepentimiento ya que el bosque era muy oscuro y demasiado grande, además que porlas prisas no cargaba un pokemon con ella para protegerla así que la ver la situación no tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando hasta poder hallar a Ash y Serena lo más rápido posible.

De pronto escucho un sonido muy peculiar que parecía ser dos cuerpos chocando constantemente así que Dawn respiró profundo para agarrar valor y fue a buscar el origen de aquel sonido en eso alcanzo escuchar otro sonido que para su perspectiva parecía ser un gemido aunque muy débil así que Dawn acelero el paso y de pronto se acercó a un arbusto y en este vio que estaban las ropas de Ash y Serena sobre de este además que al tocar las hojas del arbusto noto que estaban impregnadas de una sustancia pegajosa que al olerla desprendía un olor bastante fuerte.

Entonces Dawn camino un poco más observo un poco alejado de ella una escena que jamás olvidaría.

CONTINUARA

Que tal este fic en realidad ya lo había subido antes en otro foro y von un enfonque muy distinto a lo que tengo planeado solo que en facfiction le haré unas grandes modificaciones como el lemon que será mínimo o solo serán insinuaciones que se dejara a imaginación del lector por quiero orientarlo un poco más al suspenso.


	2. te gane

Capítulo 2: te gane

Advertencia: contenido lemon leer bajo advertencia.

Dawn observo con asombro una escena que nunca hubiera imaginado en su vida Ash estaba encima de Serena montándola mientras la penetraba con la mayor fuerza posible, al ver esa escena Dawn se quedó pasmada y de pronto su cuerpo se empezó a excitar, así que lentamente empezó a bajarse las bragas y con sus dedos empezó introducirlos en su intimidad mientras seguía observando el espectáculo.

De pronto Ash se levantó y mostró su miembro al aire, Dawn vio con asombro el tamaño de esa cosa era el falo de mayor tamaño que había visto en su vida y de pronto Serena se puso a la altura del falo y empezó a introducírselo en su boca al tenerlo dentro comenzó a chuparlo como si de un paleta se tratase.

Serena no paraba de lamerlo mientras Ash solo soltaba ligeros gruñidos por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y con su manos agarro la cabeza de la castaña y empezó a forzarla a que se tragara el falo en lo más profundo que podía su garganta de ella, lo cual Serena en vez de molestarle por el rudo trato de su amante solo le excitaba en la manera en que esta la sometía y con gusto trataba de introducir el miembro lo más profundo que podía su garganta y después de algunos segundos después Ash se corrió en la boca de serena llenándola de su esencia.

Después de esa escena Serena aun lamia los restos de semen del glande de Ash y cuando volteo un poco más lejos observo a Dawn masturbándose con los ojos cerrados, entonces rápidamente se acercó al oído de Ash y le conto la situación y este tuvo una idea así que se fueron acercando hacia donde estaba Dawn.

— ¡no es lo que parece! — Grito Dawn al ver a Ash y Serena frente a ella.

—yo veo que te gusto lo que viste así que me, ¿qué te calentó más ver desnudo a ash o a mí? —pregunto Serena mientras ponía su rostro frente al de Dawn.

— ¡estás loca yo no soy lesbiana a mí me gustan los hombres! —grito Dawn sonrojada.

De sorpresa Serena le planto un beso a Dawn y esta se quedó paralizada al sentir ese beso, de pronto la mente de Dawn la engaño y le siguió el juego a Serena, luego de un momento a otro lo que empezó como un beso normal termino en un beso al estilo kalos donde ambas chicas entrelazaban sus lenguas.

— ¡qué demonios acabó de hacer! —Exclamo Dawn sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer con Serena hace un momento. —no soy lesbiana tú me engañaste maldita puta.

—vamos Dawn no besas nada mal se nota que te gusto como te bese, además en vez de gritar por que no usas tu boca para darme algo de atención aquí bajo —dijo Serena mientras señalaba su intimidad.

— ¡debes estas bromeando te pasa no voy a lamer ahí abajo! —Reclamo Dawn sonrojada.

—Que aburrida eres, entonces yo lameré la tuya. —respondió Serena mientras se agachaba para acercarse a la intimidad de Dawn que estaba al descubierto.

Dawn quiso levantarse y en ese momento el la agarro de los brazos y con su fuerza la obligo quedarse acostada.

— ¡Ash por favor no quiero hacer esto! —suplicaba Dawn al sentir la respiración de Serena en su intimidad.

—vamos Dawn deja que Serena se divierta contigo además te gustara lo que te hará. —exclamo Ash mientras usaba sus manos para inmovilizar a Dawn.

De pronto Dawn sintió como la lengua de Serena recorría le interior de su intimidad a lo cual ella empezó a derramar lagunas lagrima al ver que su intimidad era invadida, Serena solo seguía introduciendo su lengua y lamia el interior de las paredes vaginales mientras degustaba los fluidos que iban desprendía la intimidad de la peliazul.

De un momento a otro Dawn no soporto más y llego al orgasmo haciendo que se corriera y Serena solo lamía con gusto el dulce néctar que desprendió la intimidad de Dawn.

— ¡por favor deténganse! —Suplicaba Dawn con lágrimas.

—de acuerdo si no quieres jugar está bien tal vez Serena podría hacerla mi novia para jugar con ella todas las noches. —susurro ash al oído de Dawn dejándola helada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¡No Ash no me dejes yo te amo por favor quiero jugar contigo! —rogo Dawn buscando que su amando no se fuera de su lado aunque eso significa someterse a sus retorcidos juegos.

—De acuerdo te daré una oportunidad si puedes soportar tener mi falo en tu interior —dijo Ash mientras acariciaba su falo.

—De acuerdo. —respondido Dawn con seguridad aceptado el reto de su amado.

Entonces ash la soltó y le pedio Dawn ponerse en cuatro a lo cual la peliazul asintió y se puso en posición, Ash solo se agacho y con sus dedos los introdujo en la vagina de Dawn haciendo que esta soltara gemidos por el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Dawn de pronto se sintió excitada al ver que su amado Ash era el que jugaba con ella aun que no quería demostrarlo en presencia de Serena ella esperaba ese momento, el momento en el cual Ash y ella iban a tener sexo.

De pronto ash abrió las nalgas de Dawn y sin que ella lo esperara introdujo su miembro en el ano de la peliazul a lo cual ella soltó un grito de dolor que retumbo por el bosque al sentir semejante falo dentro de su ano.

Dawn suplicaba que se detuviera pero Ash no quería es más se esforzaba por introducir más su miembro en lo más profundo de Dawn, la peliazul solo sentía como le iba destrozando semejante falo en su interior y de pronto sin previo aviso ash empezó a embestirla violentamente.

— ¡Ash para por favor me estas partiendo en dos! —suplicaba Dawn mientras aún seguían embistiéndola aun con más fuerza.

Serena solo admiraba con lujuria tan tremendo espectáculo a lo cual no pudo resistirse y decidió autocomplacerse hasta que Ash terminara con Dawn y este le metiera su falo dentro de su ano.

Poco a poco el dolor que sentía Dawn fue reemplazado por placer entre más Ash la embestía más le gustaba a Dawn de pronto la chica apoyaba ash moviendo sus caderas para que siguiera penetrándola con mayor fuerza, a lo cual Ash motivado aún seguía tratando de meter su falo lo más adentro que se podía en el interior de Dawn.

Dawn de pronto se empezó a sentir diferente realmente le gustaba que ash le destrozara el ano de esa forma así que solo soltó saliva mientas sentía que llegaba al éxtasis entonces después de un rato más el azabache se corrió inundando los interiores de dawn con su leche haciendo que Dawn cayera rendida después de esa brutal sesión.

—Ash sí destrozaste a la pobre Dawn. —lo felicitaba Serena mientras aún seguía auto complaciéndose. —aun te queda energía.

—sí, ¿Por qué? —pregunto Ash.

—Porque quiero que me rompas el culo como lo hiciste con Dawn —respondió Serena enseñando su orificio aun virgen.

Entonces ash decidió complacer a la pélimiel y sin que ellos supieran alguien los observaba desde la sombras

CONTINUARA.

La gran pregunta quieren un Serena x Dawn para que le de mas desaroolo aunque Ash pdoria ayudarlas jejeje.


	3. la revancha de dawn parte 1

Capítulo 2: la revancha de dawn parte 1

Después de destrozar por completo el ano a Dawn, Ash aun tenia energías para round más así que Serena le pidió que también le rompiera el culo.

—Ash listo para follarme por atrás. —dijo serena mientras se ponía en cuatro y abría sus nalgas para que el azabache viera su orificio aun virgen.

—Claro que si —respondió ash con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pelimiel deseoso de perforar su pequeño orificio con su falo.

Ash sin perder tiempo penetro bruscamente a serena a lo cual la chica soltó un grito desgarrador por todo el bosque peor que el que dawn había metido antes, Serena se mordía sus labios tratando de soportar el dolor que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos y trataba de no llorar al sentir como el falo de ash desgarraba su ano tratando de entrar en lo más profundo de ella.

Centímetro a centímetro iba entrando el falo de Ash en la estrecha abertura de la pelimiel que algo de esfuerzo apenas iba entrando, para Ash sentir el estrecho ano de serena solo era un reto para él ya que quería reventarle ese agujero a la pobre Serena, de pronto Ash al sentir que entro lo más que podía empezó a embestirla con violencia agarrando la cintura de la chica para tener un mayor apoyo.

Ash estaba disfrutando de lo lindo destrozar ese culo ya que Serena al tener un trasero más pequeño que el de Dawn estaba más estrecho su orificio además sentía como el ano de la chica succionaba su miembro brindándole un enorme placer en cambió Serena solo sentía una mezcla de un dolor sin procedentes así como el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida aunque disfruto tener sexo con Ash en su intimidad previamente el placer que le brindaba ser penetrada por su ano era algo único.

— ¡destrózame! —gritaba serena mientras soltaba saliva y tenía la mirada perdida. — ¡vamos follame más duro carajo!

Ash sólo obedecía y trataba de embestirla con la mayor violencia posible a la pelimiel, en la mente Serena daba gracias a Arceus que su culo pudiera soportar tal castigo ya que le estaba brindándole enormes momentos de placer.

De pronto Serena desprendió unos gritos obscenos por todo el bosque por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo y eso gritos eran tan ruidosos que despertó a Dawn que yacía en el suelo algo agotada por tener su sesión con Ash.

Dawn con horror veía como Serena gritaba como loca al ser penetrada por Ash en su ano y admiraba un poco a Serena ya que al tener un culo más pequeño podía soportar todo el falo de Ash dentro de ella.

—Serena creo voy llegar al límite. —dijo Ash mientras sentía que llegaba al orgasmo.

—Yo también Ash descarga tu semen en mi culo. —suplicaba Serena que sentía también llegar al orgasmo.

De pronto Ash se vino y dejo impregnado el culo de serena lleno de su esencia después de eso ash y Serena cayeron rendidos después de esa brutal sesión.

—No creo que pueda sentarme mañana después de esto. —exclamaba Serena algo cansada y adolorida. —pero no me arrepiento de nada fue lo mejor.

—Si fue grandioso el sexo anal es lo máximo. —respondió Ash mientras estaba en el suelo algo sudoroso y cansado

Entonces ambos se empezaron a limpiar los restos de su sesión para disponerse a dormir ya que ambos estaban cansados por lo de hoy.

—Listo ya limpie mi falo ahora vámonos de regreso al campamento Serena y Dawn es hora de irnos. —dijo Ash mientras estaba levantado.

—Ash podemos descansar aquí no tengo energías para moverme. —respondió Serena algo cansada.

—Está bien y tu Dawn que dices te vas a quedar con nosotros. —Exclamó Ash pero en ese momento sintió como alguien lo tiraba al suelo y vio con asombro que era Dawn

—qué te pasa Ash ya te cansaste pero si aún no terminamos. —hablo Dawn con una sonrisa pícara mientras se aferraba al pecho del azabache.

—Dawn estoy cansado mañana lo hacemos si quieres además siento que mi falo esta algo inflamado porque lo hice con Serena sin descanso por varias horas antes que tu vinieras —respondió el entrenador tratando de convencer a su amiga.

—entonces hay que emparejar el marcador no crees. —hbalo Dawn con un tono pícaro mientras se agachaba hacia el falo de su amigo.

Entonces la oriunda de Sinnoh empezó a lamer la punta del falo con delicadeza haciendo que el azabache desprendiera algunos gruñidos, poco a poco la boca de Dawn se metía todo el falo Ash y con algo de esfuerzo empezó a chuparlo, Serena solo observaba con algo de celos como Dawn chupaba el falo de su amado sin su permiso.

Dawn disfrutaba tener el falo de ash en su boca, se notaba en la forma en que lo lamia inclusive trataba de llevárselo a lo más profundo de su garganta, por su parte Ash estaba bastante excitado en la forma que su amiga se lo mamaba tanto así que no soporto más y se descargó en la boca de la peliazul la cual está empezó a engullirlo como si nada.

— ¡oye Dawn ese semen es mío! —grito la chica de Kalos molesta por la acción que hiso su rival.

Dawn al ver a Serena molesta se dirigió a ella y se puso frente a ella.

—Si quieres la leche de Ash por que no la tomas de mis labios —exclamó dawn en un tono seductor y de pronto le planto un beso a Serena, el cual ella le agarro de sorpresa pero se lo correspondió Dawn le introdujo la lengua a Serena y está también por lo cual sus lenguas disfrutaban el sabor del semen de Ash.

—Dawn pensé que no te gustaba besar chicas. —hablo serena con un tono burlón mientras se relamía los labios.

—cambie de parecer además admito que me pareces muy atractiva Serena con razón Ash te cogió primero pero sabes algo ahora yo te quiero coger a ti —respondió Dawn excitada mientras lamia los pezones de Serena y masajeaba sus enormes senos

—aaash Dawn. —susurraba serena mientras Dawn chupaba sus senos. —no te detengas.

Entonces al chica de Sinnoh comenzo a introducir sus dedos en el interior de la intimidad de su rival y con delicadeza empezó a meterlos y sacarlos con una gran velocidad sin dejar de chupar los senos de Serena.

Serena solo gemía por el placer que le proporcionaba le peliazul y dejaba que ella llevara el ritmo, Ash observaba con algo de celos como las chicas lo estaban haciéndolo sin él, así que se acercó para unirse a la fiesta.

— ¿puedo unírmeles? —pregunto Ash mientras señalaba con su mano su falo erecto

—claro que si Ash solo déjame traer un juguetito —dijo Serena zafándose del agarre de Dawn e iba por su bolsa y saco un consolador con arnés y se lo puso.

— ¡que rayos! —grito Dawn asustada por lo que saco Serena de la bolsa

—Tranquila Dawn te va a encantar esto —exclamó Serena mentiras se ponía el arnés

Ash de sorpresa sujeto a Dawn mientras Serena se acercaba, entonces el azabache le susurro algo Al oído de Dawn pero fue tan bajo el volumen que hablaba que no pudo oír serena lo que decía, así cuando se fue acercando más la pelimiel de sorpresa Ash libero a Dawn y ambos se abalanzaron sobre la pelimiel después de unos forcejeos Dawn le quito el arnes y se lo puso ella.

—Ash, ¿porque me haces esto? —pregunto la pelimiel algo molesta.

—Serena recuerda que Dawn quiere nivelar el marcador así que pensé que mientras yo te cogía por tu vagina ella te podía coger por tu ano —respondió Ash mientras con algo de esfuerzo introdujo su falo en la entrada de Serena haciendo que esta soltara gemidos y se la llevó al suelo donde la performer monto al azabache

— ¡Serena no es grandioso vas recibir placer en tus dos agujeros! —exclamo dawn contenta mientras introducía el consolador en el ano de su rival.

Serena emito un grito al sentir como ambos agujeros eran ocupados y después de un momento Dawn empezó a embestir a Serena con algo de violencia.

—Te gusta sentir dos penes en tu culo verdad Serena —gritaba Dawn mientras seguía embistiéndola. —pequeña pervertida.

Serena no respondía solo se dejaba llevar por el mar de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento si de por si el sexo por la vagina y por el ano le encantaban. Sentir ese doble placer al mismo tiempo era algo único así que solo dejo llevar por el pudor y dejo que Ash como Dawn siguieran jugando con sus agujeros.

—Quiero que me las metan con más fuerza. —suplicaba Serena mientras empezaba a mover su caderas para disfrutar más. — ¡no paren por favor esto se siente genial!

— ¡Que puta eres Serena! —comento Dawn al ver como Serena se dejaba llevar por la lujuria.

Ash aún seguía moviéndose sus caderas para complacer a la pelimiel y también masajeaba las tetas de Serena y apretaba sus pezones dejándolos algo morados.

— ¡Ash sígueme castigando! —suplicaba serena al azabache. — ¡se siente genial tu falo siento que vas a partirme en dos!

—Aparte de puta también eres masoquista. —exclamaba Dawn al ver los extraños fetiches de Serena.

Ash y Dawn siguieron embistiendo a Serena mientras la chica soltaba varios gritos de placer y decía algunas palabras sucias para excitarlos.

— ¡cojan más fuerte a su puta!

De pronto ash sentía que llegaba al orgasmo y se vino llenado todo el útero de Serena con su leche de pronto Ash cayo rendido al igual que Serena que quedo con la mirada perdida y tenía la lengua por fuera babeando.

—Esto me dolerá mañana pero valió la pena. —exclamo Ash mientras sentía que su falo estaba muy adolorido por todo el sexo que tuvo ese día.

Sin que Ash la viera, Dawn se quitó el arnés y se abalanzo encima de él.

—Dawn, ¿qué haces? —pregunto Ash al ver a Dawn encima de el

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me quites mi virginidad. —Respondió Dawn decidida. —además quería agotar a Serena para que tuviéramos una sesión en privado y así como esta no creo que reaccione0 en un buen tiempo.

—si te diera que me duele demasiado mi falo, ¿tendrías compasión de mí? —Pregunto el entrenador algo esperanzado.

—No. —exclamo Dawn tajantemente mientras se acercó al rostro de Ash y empezó a besarlo.

Así que Dawn y Ash iban seguir teniendo sexo un rato más.

A lo lejos la extraña sombra que observaba el espectáculo comenzó a murmurar.

—esta noche se los dejare pero mañana ash será mío. —exclamó la extraña persona antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Mientras tanto en ciudad luminaria

Vemos a Clemont siendo violado por su ano por clembot.

— ¡para clembot ya no más! —suplicaba el inventor mientras era violado por el robot.

—Negativo mis sensores indican que usted le gusta eso —respondió el robot mientras continuaba su acto.

CONTINUARA

 _les gusta ese lemon o le subimos mas el nivel aquí esta como siempre el castigo al nerd saben que en mis fics siempre sufrirá el nerd y eso ya es un hecho_


	4. la revancha de dawn parte 2

Capítulo 3: la revancha de dawn parte 2

Dawn estaba decida perder la virginidad a toda costa sin importar que ash estuviera cansado y con el pene todo adolorido.

—en serio dawn mi pobre pene está muy adolorido créeme cogí con serena muchas veces no creo que soporte una vez más —dijo ash mientras señalaba su pene todo rojo

—me lo debes ash una por hacerlo primero con esa puta y otra por que me rompiste mi pobre culo con esa cosa ahora yo seré la que se vengue —respondió dawn mientras se le formaba un sonrisa diabólica

Dawn puso ash en el suelo y con sus manos estimulo un poco su pene haciendo que este se pusiera duro nuevamente así que sin perder tiempo dawn se dejó de caer de sentón, haciendo que ambos gritaran al mismo tiempo.

— ¡por arceus es están grande! —gritaba dawn mientras sacaba baba de la boca y de su vagina empezó escurrir un poco de sangre y sin perder de tiempo empezó a saltar sobre ash dejándose caer bruscamente cada vez que saltaba.

— ¡mi cadera! —grito ash de dolor al ver como dawn se daba sentones haciendo que su podre cadera le doliera por la brusquedad de la chica. — ¡dawn ve más despacio que me duele todo!

— ¡estás loco se siente genial de esta manera! —respondió dawn mientras gritaba sin dejar de saltar

Así que no dejo de darse sentones por la mirada perdida le gustaba demasiado esa posición por su parte el azabache está derramando lagrimas aunque quería quitarse a dawn de encima no podía todo el día haciéndolo tenía sus consecuencias como la falta de energía así que solo lloró cómicamente mientras la peliazul se entretenía con su miembro y en el caso de serena ella aún seguía con la mirada perdida sacando saliva de su boca mientras estaba recostada en el suelo con el culo hacia arriba.

Los gritos de dolor de ash retumbaron por todo el bosque realmente sentía que se le iba a romper la cadera por suerte ash llego al orgasmo al igual que dawn inundándole todo su útero con su leche, ash pensó que dawn se sentía agotada pero estaba en un error ya que la peliazul solo se detuvo para lamer los restos de semen del glande de ash para después proseguir con su acto.

—Bien ash listo para la segunda ronda —exclamo dawn mientras se relamía los labios

—la verdad ya no quiero

—no importa ash por que seguiré hasta quedar satisfecha —dijo dawn y en el acto se volvió aponer en posición ahora se lo introdujo en el ano y volvió a darse sentones sobre ash otra vez.

Después de un buen rato de gritos por parte del azabache y gritos obscenos por parte de dawn al fin cayeron rendidos así que decidieron regresar al campamento vieron que aún era de noche y cerca donde acamparon había un rio así que ash y dawn se llevaron a serena que estaba dormida aunque ash fue el que le costó más trabajo cargarla ya que literalmente su cadera había quedado hecha polvo la única que se encontraba relativamente era dawn que fue la que cargo casi sola a serena.

Después de limpiarse en el rio y dejar su ropa arrumbada se metieron a dormir ash se recostó en su tienda todo adolorido y cansado y las chicas se durmieron desnudas solo que se taparon para que bonnie no viera en ese estado así que cerraron los ojos para descansar un rato.

Después de unas horas

Ya había amanecido dawn y serena despertaron primero antes que ash y aprovechando eso dawn puso al tanto a serena lo que sucedió después que quedo fuera de combate así que se vistieron y pusieron manos a la obra para hacer el desayuno para su hombre.

Las chicas estaban cocinado varios platillos para el azabache algunos eran alimentos para que su hombre estuviera energía de sobra para esta noche, entonces por arte de magia apareció ante ellas.

—Hola preciosa —dijo ash dirigiéndose a serena y entonces la beso en los labios mientras apretaba una de su nalgas

Ash después dejo de besar a serena y fue con dawn ya que tenía una cara de molestia

—no te pongas celosa dawn también tengo para ti —exclamo ash mientras que besaba de la misma manera que a serena y también apretaba una de sus nalgas

—ash con lo que paso ayer ¿con quién prefieres quedarte con dawn o conmigo? —pregunto serena ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de ash

—si ash responde ¿a quién prefieres? —cuestiono dawn también intrigada por la respuesta.

—las prefiero a las dos además por que deberia elegir solo una de ustedes cuando puedo hacerlo con ambas a la vez además si no quieren esta clase de relación total puedo irme con miette, may ,misty ,bianca, Anabel, Angie o macey apuesto que ellas si aceptarían esa clase de relaciones compartidas. —respondió ash mientras pensaba hacer una orgia con las chicas mencionadas.

— ¡no ash! — exclamaron alarmadas ambas chicas al ver pensar sobre la supuesta competencia que tendrían si ash se fuera con las otras chicas.

—está bien solo serán ustedes dos en fin iré a dormir un rato así que las dejare para que sigan con lo suyo.

Entonces ash dejo a ambas chicas cocinando mientras entraba a la tienda para descansar su descansó solo duro una hora ya que tenía bastante hambre.

— ¡Ash ya está listo la comida! —grito Serena para despertar al entrenador de Kanto.

De pronto cuando Ash salió de la tienda se acercó a las chicas y los tres empezaron a comer hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

—hola ash cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —saludo miette que se puso enfrente de los chicos.

— ¡miette! —grito serena exasperada por ver a su rival en el bosque.

—hola miette ¿cómo estás? —pregunto ash tranquilamente como si nada.

—oye es de malo educación no saludar a los demás —interrumpió dawn viendo que miette las ignoro al saludar a ash.

—Disculpa es que mi intención era buscar a ash además ya sabe serena como soy —respondió miette.

—Claro que si además que conozco tus verdaderas intenciones. —exclamo serena en voz baja.

Así estuvieron platicando miette y ash como si nada dejando a dawn y serena celosas por la interrupción de la intrusa.

—ash un favor podemos caminar un rato tengo algo que decirte en privado. —dijo miette en un tono picaro.

—No hay problema. —respondió ash y enseguida se retiraron del lugar.

Al ver que miette se llevaba ash las chicas decidieron seguirlos sin que se dieran cuanta para ver las intenciones de la peliazul de kalos ya que les daba mala espina, además que se llevaron su maleta con juguetes sexuales por si acaso.

CONTINUARA


End file.
